Konoha's legendary storm
by Kuchiki234
Summary: What if Naruto had a older brother. Arashi Namikaze is here. A village unknown to his secret and sasuke as a sibling how will naruto change.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's legendary storm

What if naruto had a older brother. Arashi Namikaze is here how will this effect Naruto now being under the care of his older brother who is also the godaime hokage, a village with no knowledge of his secret and Sasuke as a sibling.

I dont own anything but the oc all credit goes to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

Kyuubi no yoko attacks

prologue

(Arashi looks the the kid version of minato but with kushina's hair and eyes).

In the woods there was a seven year old boy with red hair and ocean blue eyes running through the woods faster than the eye can see . This boy was Arashi Namikaze eldest son of the yellow flash and the red herbernaro and prodigy of the Namikaze family. The reason he is running through the woods so desperately you ask. Not that long ago a nine tailed beast appeared whom his father was going to seal inside his little brother Naruto. Arashi ran to the scene just to see both his parents pieced through the chest. Any normal child would probably be in trauma after witnessing this but Arashi was not normal. At a young age sent to fight in war, witnessing death would do nothing loved one or not.

Gently picking up his brother he whispered to "Don't worry Naru-chan onii-san will protect you now and forever". Then he looks back at his parents dead bodies before looking at the sleeping form of his brother.

Well there's it is chapter 1 of Konoha's legendary storm

Remember I own nothing but the oc.

Onii-san big brother.

No pairings cus this is going to be about Arashi and naruto and sasuke. Oh year I'm changing sakura so she isn't a fangirl kay. She likes them both. Naruto sasuke brotherly bond. Uchiha massacre yes. Sasuke isn't emo and definitely not going to be obsessed with killing itach. Sasuke is adopted into the Namikaze family.

Bye

-kuchiki234


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha's legendary storm

Chapter 2

Uchiha massacre and a new family member

7 Years later

Arashi Namikaze was not having a good day. His spy for the Uchiha clan and best friend itachi uchiha had just confirmed that the uchiha war indeed planning a coup. He already had a lot of problems his younger brothers continues pranks being one of them.

Now he had meeting to go to discuss the fate of the Uchiha clan. Honestly he didn't want the uchiha to be killed they were valuble allies and family seeing as after Arashis parents were killed his mothers best friend Mikoto itachis mother had adopted them until Arashi was old enough to become Namikaze clan head. Talking about the uchiha he still needed to find a way to clear itachis name and find out who killed shinsui. "Troublesome "Arashi muttered. Somewhere north east of konoha a certain nara sneezed "troublesome".

Ninja academy

"Maaaaaaaaaan Sasuke guess what"a blond haired boy with whiskers said to the black haired boy next to him. The now named Sasuke replied with a "hn". "I'm bored I mean Arashi-nii already told us about all this stuff"the boy complained "Naruto just cause the hokage has taught both you and sasuke doesn't mean hes taugh everyone"iruka Naruto homeroom teacher replied."Hey Shikamaru class sasuke wanna ditch class"Naruto whispers. "NARUTO I HEARD THAT"Iruka shouted with the boy grumbling as a response. Man big brother how did you get through this hell hole.

Council meeting

"WHAT" Arashi screamed "we can't do that the uchiha are valuble allies I want to settle this with words before resulting with force"Arashi shouted." Arashi calm down"a man in his sixties said this man was Hiruzin Sarutobi." The uchiha are being to much of a problem we must deal with them quickly" a man with bandages on his arm and eye said. "Danzo is right" a old woman said. "If I recall it is your fault Namikaze for allowing the uchiha to get so much power blindly thinking they were loyal"Homaru calmly stated. Ignoring all of them I faced itachi and said I itachi bye me some time however little it might be I want to settle this with words before we result to that.

Academy

"Hey sasuke wanna come to my place" naruto said whilst they were both walking home greeted with smiles from the civilians and nods from the shinobi.

"Nah"sasuke replied. They arrived at outside tha Namikaze compound "oh ok then see yah" naruto replied in disappointment. Then sasuke ran towards the Uchiha compound just to see them all dead.( same as cannon)

Hospital

Sasuke groggily work up just to be greeted with the sight of Arashi. "Hokage sama my cla- "

"I know"Arashi interupted "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save them". Arashi continued "I'm here to tell you that I'm going to adopt you". "Why"Sasuke asks confused." Your Naruto's friend he wouldn't appreciate it if you live alone besides when my parents died your family took care of me and naruto until I was old enough to take care of him so Sasuke welcome to the family". A small smile formed on Sasuke's lips.

Well thats chapter two of Konoha's legendary storm

I own nothing but the oc.

See yah

Kuchiki234


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha's legendary storm

Chapter 3

Genin

Namikaze compound

Naruto and Sasuke were in court sparring. "Naruto-I'm exhausted-lets call it a day" sasuke said between breaths. "S-sure" Naruto replied also out of breath. "Hey what are going to do about tomorrow" Sasuke asked before gulping a large amount of water. "Crap I forgot to tell Arashi-nii that I couldn't do the clone technique. Now he's stuck in his office all day so he won't be able to teach me how to control my chakara". Naruto says worryingly "damn" he cursed. "Oh well we'll go tomorrow and hope for the best" Sasuke says. "Yeah" Naruto agrees.

Hokages office

"Damn stupid paperwork no way to get rid of it. Oh year Kakashi and Hiashi are coming over tomorrow" Arashi says trying to get his mind off paperwork. "Old man all this paperwork is your fault".

Sarutobi compound

Somewhere in the Sarutobi compound there is an old man giggling pervertedly "ACHOO MY ICHA ICHA DAMN YOU ARASHI I DONT KNOW WHY BUT THIS IS YOUR FAULT" Hiruzin shouts. "He's talking to himself thats it the old mans finally lost it" Asuma the sandaime son calmly stated.

The next day the academy

"Alright guys you will be doing the substitution clone and transformation jutsu . First up Takashi Hiroshi" iruka stated a boy with brown hair stood up. A few students later, Sasuke uchiha come up please. A few minutes later Sasuke came out with a leaf headband and a proud smirk on his face. "Well done" Naruto congratulates him "thanks good luck" Sasuke replied Naruto smiles at him. "Last up Naruto Namikaze come up please. I'm sorry Naruto even though your substitution and tranformation was perfect your clone was -awful" iruka states. "Its okay naruto" replies.

Hokage momentum

"Man im such a loser" Naruto says to himself. "No your not I know another way for you to pass" Mizuki says "Really" Naruto says with a gleam of hope in his eyes "yeah" Mizuki contiues "all you have to do is this"...

Well there chapter 3

I own nothing

Bye

-Kuchiki234


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha's legendary storm

Chapter 4

A little problem

Namikaze compound

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke greeted Kakashi and Hiashi are here. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked."Yeah I'm fine" Naruto replied with a smile. "Hey big brother whats the forbidden scroll" Naruto asked innocently. Arashi eyes widen and then turns he and the other two adults turn their full attention to Naruto. " Sasuke Hinata Neji leave" Arashi ordered "yes sir"they reply. Where have you heard about the forbidden scroll" Arashi demanded his voice dangerously low. "M-miz-zuki t-told me" replied naruto fearfully. "Mizuki always had my suspicions of him" kakashi commented. "What else did he tell you" Hiashi asks. Getting his composure back Naruto told them.

Flashback

"What do I have to do sensei?" Naruto asks. "Well all you have do is take the forbidden scroll from your brothers study, learn one technique from it and meet me in the forest north-east of Konoha" Mizuki replies. "Thats it" Naruto says. "Thats it" Mizuki agrees.

Flashback end

"And thats what happened" Naruto finished. "I see Naruto do what he says" Arashi says. "Why" Naruto says confused. " We need to trick him I'm not asking you as your brother I'm asking you as the hokage" Arashi says. "No I mean why me" Naruto says. "Your the only one who can pull this off. I believe in you"Arashi replies.

Forest north-east of Konoha

(Same as cannon I mean exactly the same)

Namikaze compound

"Well done Naruto you have completed your first B ranked mission" Arashi congratulates him. "Now get some sleep you have team selection tommorow" Arashi says with a smile on his face. "Aww why Sasukes' not in bed"Naruto complained." Actually he is he went to bed two hours ago" Arashi reminded Naruto grumbled as a response.

Well guys thats uhh um

Sasuke: Chapter 4 of Konoha's legendary storm

Me: Uhh yeah wait Sasuke what are you doing here

Naruto:I'm here toooooooo:)

Me: Oh okay wait Narutos sasukes here whos next kisuke urahara from bleach.

Kisuke: hi kuchiki234 owns nothing byeeeeeeee

ME:=_=

-kuchiki234


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha's legendary storm

Chapter 5

Genin

Academy

"Alright every one be quiet" Iruka said. "Team selection is today" Iruka continued. "Sensei why is Naruto here did he retake the exams" Sakura asked. Yeah alright team 1 Suzaka kurogi. A few minutes later "team 7 Sasuke uchiha, Naruto uzumaki and Sakura haruno" Iruka finished.

Hour later

"Maaan Kakashi ain't here yet" Naruto complained.

Three hours later

"Hey kiddies" kakashi greeted. Naruto was glaring at him. Sasuke was reading and Sakura was sleeping. "Someone wake up Sakura and meet me at the roof" Kakashi continued.

Roof

"Alright tell me about your selfs. You first pinky" kakashi said. "My name is Sakura Haruno I like my friends, I hate perverts and I want to become a medic nin better than Tsunade".

Next.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I like my brothers. I hate fan girls and I want to track down Itachi and ask him why he killed my clan".

Lastly

"My names Naruto Namikaze I like ramen and my family like Sasuke I hate fangirls and I want to be the strongest hokage".

"My names Kakashi Hatake I like icha icha my dislike I'm not telling and I dont have a dream" Kakashi finished.

"Tommorow you got a test where only 64% have a chance of passing so 3 out of the 10 teams you better not eat or you will puke and come early around 8.00 got that" Kakashi informed. "Hai" they replied.

Thats chapter 5 of konoha's legendary storm I have already got an idea for the sequel its gonna be a crossover can you guess.

I own nothing

Bye

-Kuchiki234


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha's legendary storm

Chapter 6

Test

Training ground 7

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

"Hey guys" Kakashi said. "YOUR LATE" they shouted. "Sorry got lost on the road of life" he explained they ignored him. "Alright lets begin all you have to do is get these bells" he explained. "NOW BEGIN" he shouted. They all jumped into the bushes. Kakashi took out a book. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura came up with a plan. "Hey Kakashi sensei" Naruto shouted. Kakashi looked up and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke came from behind and Sakura threw kunai and shuriken. Kakashi defected them and Sasuke snatched the bells whilst Naruto was fighting with combat. Sasuke got the bells and jumped back Naruto and Sakura joined him. Well done Kakashi praised. "You PASS" said proudly with a thumbs up. "Meet me tommorow for our first mission".

A few weeks later

"BIG BROTHER I WANT A C RANKED MISSION"(Pronounced LIKE MIIISSSOOOOOOOONNNNHHHHHHOOOOOOONNNN in a high pitched voice.) Naruto whined. "Big bro I agree with Naruto." Sasuke agreed. "Kakashi what do you think?" Arashi asked ignoring one of his brothers pleading look and the others whining. Looking at his students than the hokage Kakashi replied with "I think there ready". "Fine" Arashi said with an exaderated(know i spelt it wrong)sigh. "YAY!" Naruto cheers. "Thanks bro" Sasuke said with a smirk. Arashi playfully glares at them. "Alright it's a escort mission your escorting a man with the name Tanzunar( I know its bad but I actually forgot his name. ) here he comes" Arashi explaines. "Brats I thought I hired ninjas nof brats *sigh* You know my name and you have to protect me got that brats" Tanzunar said in a gruff voice.

Thats it next chapters gonna be WAVE ARC YAY

no comments yet thats a shame:(

I got a new story and I want you guys to check it out on my profile it's called Sealed memories it a bleach fanfic.

I own nothing

See yah

-kuchiki234


	7. Chapter 7

Konoha's legendary storm

Chapter 7 and the beginning of the wave arc

Wave arc part 1

Tazuna that's his name.

Im gonna cut some parts of the wave arc.

Start

Sasuke Naruto Kakashi Sakura and Tazuna were walking along a dirt path. Sasuke and Naruto were jumping ahead until Sakura told them how far their destination actually was. Then Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto started up little conversation.

"Oh yes Tazuna back there mind explaining, why were there two chunin level ninja that Naruto and Sasuke swiftly dealt with after you" Kakashi inquired. Seeing no way to get out Tazuna began his explanation.

(Skipping that want to know watch the episode)

"And that's what happend" Tazuna finished. He was able to persuade team 7 to help him save his village.

15 minutes later

They had gotten off the boat and were in the middle of the forest. Naruto threw a kunai at the bushes. Sakura ran to the bush Naruto you nearly hit this poor bunny she said. Naruto stared his eyes widened and screemed "SAKURA GET AWAY FROM IT!" Sakura jumped back, Sasuke was clearly shocked about his brothers sudden outburst. The mini youndaime lowerd his head just about able to dodge the blade that came from behind.

"Zabuza Momochi demon of the mist" Kakashi sneered whilst glaring.

"Kakashi of the sharingan the demon" said and did the same.

That's chapter 7

Naxt time zabuza vs team 7

I own nothing

See yah

Kuchiki234


End file.
